Life too short
by Lunaxzero
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Hiro no esperaba conocer otra vez a quien estaba debajo de la máscara de Kabuki. ONE-SHOT


**Aqui le dejo un One shot que me encanta y que lo encontra en Tumblr **

**Big Hero 6 no me pertenece es propiedad de Marvel y Disney **

**y One Shot le pertence a tadashi-niisan tumblr, espero que les guste :) **

La mayoría del equipo estaba fuera de combate. Ellos eran nuevos en este trabajo de superhéroes, que ni siquiera podían trabajar en equipo para atrapar a Yokai. El hombre de la máscara gruño quería ya salir de ahí con el portal, el decidió en asegurarse en que ninguno de ellos interferiría de nuevo en sus planes.

Usando los microbots, levanto a cada uno de ellos por el cuello (o en el caso de Fred por el torso) y observo como era impotentes ante él. Comenzó a cerrar lentamente su puño, anunciándole sus muertes…

Baymax' lanzo su puño hacia los microbots, soltando a l equipo que comenzaban a toser por falta de aire. Yokai miro a Hiro. Voló en su robot a toda velocidad.

"¡Déjalos en paz!" grito Hiro enojado.

Yokai envió un tercio de microbots hacia Baymax, noqueándolo. Sin embargo no esperaba que en la sacudida el niño saliera volando hacia él. Hiro aterrizo en Yokai, y ambos cayeron un piso abajo alejándolos de los demás. En ese momento los microbots decayeron cuando en neurotransmisor dejo la cara del portador.

Hiro vio la máscara del hombre Kabuki enfrente de él. Debió caerse en el impacto del golpe. Él parecía que escucho a alguien gruñendo de dolor y levanto la vista para ver a Yokai, quien estaba de espaldas a Hiro, tratando de levantarse.

El chico agarro la máscara y se levantó, mirando al hombre que era el responsable del incendio, por el robo de los microbots y llevarse a su hermano muy lejos de él.

"Termino Krei," Dijo.

"Hiro…?" Yokai hablo, como si el reconociera la voz del prodigo en robótica. Había algo que también le parecía familiar en la voz de Yokai que hizo que la sangre se le congelara

"_No puede ser…_

Cuando Yokai se dio la vuelta lentamente. Hiro quedo en shock. No era Krei quine estaba debajo de la máscara.

Era Tadashi.

"Tadashi!" Hiro jadeo. El resto del equipo se recuperaron y estaban observando, sus rostros estaban llenos de incredibilidad, Hiro intento calmarse, pero no podía creerlo. Una tercera parte del rostro de Tadashi tenía cicatrices y algunas quemaduras pero eso no impediría que lo reconociera, no había ninguna duda- él estaba vivo y a salvo.

Hiro estaba demasiado paralizado para moverse o incluso pensar con claridad, él quería salir corriendo hacia su hermano, pero una parte de él lo forzaba a quedarse donde estaba.

"¡Tu moriste en el incendio!" dijo finalmente Hiro con angustia

"No," Tadashi negó con la cabeza. Él estaba mirando a su pequeño hermano con culpa. "Tus microbots me protegieron. Trate de usarlos para salvar al profesor pero fue demasiado tarde." Tadashi miro a Hiro y Baymax que junto a ellos estaban sus amigos. Un sentimiento de asco lo invadió "Oh dios, no me di cuenta, qu... Que estaba peleando con ustedes todo este tiempo. Y-yo lo lamento-".

_"¡¿__Qué quieres decir con eso?! Hiro exploto intentaba contener toda su furia y tristeza. El no paraba de temblar de la indignación sentía, pedía una respuesta "¡tú nos espantaste, trataste de matarnos!, ¿Cómo es que no nos reconociste? ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas con vida?! ¿POR QUE DESAPARECISTE Y ME ABANDONASTE, TADASHI?"_

_Tadashi levanto sus manos, tratando de calmarlo. Afortunadamente, Baymax se para junto a Hiro_

"Hiro, esto seguro de Tadashi no explicara todo"- dijo Baymax con amabilidad

"Eso esperamos" Gogo gruño mientras ella y los demás se integraban a Hiro y Baymax. " y nos debes una muy grande, Tadashi Hamada".

Tadashi suspiro y se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza. Sus cicatrices todavía seguían frescas y le dolían pero las ignoro. Respiro hondo y miro sus amigos.

"La razón por la que no los reconocí chicos era por la máscara" dijo. Hiro parecía algo confundido, pero cuando a su hermano atravesó de sus ojos con la máscara de Kabuki sin ponérsela bien vio todo que era visón nocturna, la figura de su hermano era borrosa y algo pixelada. Tadashi continuo,-"La actualice con afín de que ayudara a localizar a las personas que solo quería, solo tengo que pensar en quien y listo"

Hiro lo probo, y la visión de la máscara haciendo más clara la figura de Tadashi y en objetivo mientras que los estaban en color naranja. Él estaba muy impresionado, pero eso solo le dio más preguntas

Tadashi camino hacia su hermano y tendió su mano-" Hiro. Por favor, regrésame la máscara"

Hiro se aferró a la máscara de Kabuki -"¿Porque para que uses los microbots y dejarme de nuevo?"- espeto. Hiro medito lo que dijo y bajo la cabeza avergonzada "Lo siento, yo…"

"No, no lo estés" dijo Tadashi. Camino alrededor del lúgubre laboratorio, mientras le hacías gestos a los demás para que lo siguieran "tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo. Fingí mi muerte y desaparecí, dejándote a ti y a los demás llorando por mí. No me imagino el dolor y la pena por la que pasaron, Hiro".

Él se detuvo enfrente de todos para poder verlos. "Pero ahora que los veo a todos, quede en shock y muy feliz de verlos usar sus cerebros y habilidades para algo potencial. Especialmente tú, Hiro. "le dio una sonrisa agridulce, su cara estaba llena de orgullo. "Mientras todavía me lamente de atacarlo varias veces antes, no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de ti. ¡Incluso actualizaste a Baymax! Tu… eres definitivamente un genio".

"¡Lo es!" Fred lloraba de emoción. Wasabi, Honey y Gogo no lo negaron. "¡Deberías unirte a nuestro equipo de superhéroes, Tadashi. Siete es un numero de la suerte, nosotros queremos que seas parte del equipo otra vez!".

"Como los viejos tiempo" dijo Honey

"Me debes una nueva mini van, aunque…"-dijo Wasabi murmurando lo último algo molesto.

"Yo sabía cuándo te escanee" dijo Baymax "tus lecturas me parecían familiar, solo que no conectaban hasta ahora. Estoy satisfecho en verte regresar, Tadashi. Ahora puedo aplicar el cuidado apropiado a tus cicatrices y otras heridas que has recibido".

"Gracias Baymax"- dijo Tadashi con gratitud. No era fácil el cuidado de esas cicatrices para él. "Parece que has cuidado bien de Hiro desde que me fui, Buen trabajo"

"Él es mi paciente. Hiro dijo que si te deteníamos podría mejorar sus estado emocional"

"Enserio, ¿huh?" el Hamada mayor le lanzo una mirada rápida a su hermano "¿Intentando encerrar me en un prisión de nuevo hermanito?

"No" Hiro negó "Esto es mejor"

El corazón de Tadashi se llenó de alegría. Paso un brazo alrededor de su hermano y ambos se alejaron de los demás para tener un pequeña conversación a solas

"Esto… ¿Esto quiere decir que dejaran de hacer lo que está haciendo y regresaras a casa con nosotros? Pregunto Hiro con anhelo.

La cara de Tadashi bajo y desvió la mirada "No creo que pueda volver todavía, Hiro. Todavía tengo que unas cuantas cosas que hacer, y ni puedo explicarte las razones en estos momentos. Pero todavía necesito pedir prestados los microbots un poco más" dijo "Pero te prometo que después de que termine este trabajo. Les explicare todo. Volveremos hacer hermanos otra vez"

"Todavía los somos, nii-san"- le recordó Hiro a él. "Nada ha cambiado, y te perdono por todas la veces que no atacaste. Todo está en el pasado"

"¿Lo es?" Pregunto esperanzado Tadashi.

Hiro, todavía sostenía la máscara, corrió hacia su hermano y le dio un gran abrazo. Tadashi ya no se iría nunca más, finalmente estaba aquí.

"Te extrañe mucho "Hiro sollozaba de alegría.

"Yo también te extrañe"- dijo Tadashi dulcemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hiro. Después agrego en tono siniestro. "Ahora que estamos juntos otra vez, ayúdame a destruir a Krei"

Esas palabras fueron una apuñalada en la espalda. El de inmediato se alejó de su hermano. Se quedó mirando a Tadashi conmocionado, no podía creer lo que dijo.

"¿De que estas hablando? Pregunto Hiro.

La expresión de Tadashi no cambio en lo absoluto, era serena pero no había nada bueno en esto. Ahora el parecía peligroso y sospechoso, mientras todavía sonreía con amabilidad.

"El Profesor Callaghan y yo hemos estado planeando desaparecer, para que así podamos destruir a Krei desde hace mucho tiempo. El comenzó el incendio y yo corrí adentro para que así podamos escapar juntos. Desafortunadamente, ocurrió un accidente, en que tomo su vida y me dejo cicatrices" Tadashi se detuvo frunciendo el ceño al recordar con amargura sus cicatrices que tenía en el rostro "Pero le hice una promesa antes de que muriera de que me encargaría de terminar la misión por él, y que nadie ni nada se interferiría en mi camino. Con tus nuevas habilidades, Hiro me podrías ayudar, en derrotar al hombre que arruino la vida de Callaghan y que usa mal la ciencia con arrogancia.

"No..." Hiro negó con horror. "¿Por qué esta tan ansioso por matar a Alistair Krei? Sé que intento de robarme los microbots en la demostración pero…"

"No preguntas. Dame la máscara, Hiro" Tadashi lo interrumpió, tendiendo su mano "Lo entenderás cuando…"

"¡No! ¡No lo entenderé, Tadashi!" le rogo Hiro, intentado entrar en razón a su hermano. "¡Tú siempre quieres ayudar a las personas!"

"Lo estoy. Estoy AYUDANDO a mi profesor, estoy haciendo su misión" dijo Tadashi "después de todo soy su favorito y confiable estudiante

"Bueno, será mejor que detengas todo lo que estás haciendo, por que destruir a Krei no estas ayudando a nadie. Estas… estas cometiendo asesinato

Hiro intento sonreír, esperando cambiar algo. "Mira, simplemente olvidémonos de Alistair Krei y dejamos la Isla Akuma juntos. Podemos irnos a casa, comer nuestra comida favorita alitas calientes. Ir a la escuela juntos y construir nuevos inventos como siempre lo hemos querido"

El rostro de Tadashi estaba en blanco. Lo único que pudo decir un simple "…Imposible"

"¡¿Q… Qué?! Yo creí que…" Hiro tartamudeo buscando las palabras adecuadas pero lo interrumpió Tadashi

"¿Imaginar que nada de estos sucedió? ¿Darme por vencido y entregar a la policía?" inquirió ahorra irritado Tadashi.

"¡Por qué esta tan decepcionado, no te estoy llevando a prisión! ¡Okay, tal vez lo quería, pero eso era antes de que supiera que estabas vivo y eras el hombre Kabuki. Pero…!"

"Me interrogaran, Hiro ¡Sobre el incendio, por qué desaparecí, todo! ¿Alguna vez lo pensaste sobre eso?

Hiro se quedó en silencio, su hermano tenía un buen punto. Tadashi sonrió sarcásticamente y pincho la frente de Hiro

"Bueno, gracias por venir, tonto, pero tu visita ha terminado. Así que, ¿serias tan amable de regresarme la máscara y regresar corriendo hacia San Fransokyo? Disfrutar tu nuevo año en la escuela o continuar con las Robo-batallas"

Hiro ahora estaba muy molesto, golpeo la mano de Tadashi lejos de su cabeza. "¡Bien! Golpéame si tú quieres, pero no te regresare la máscara, Tal vez participe en actividades ilegales, pero no me estoy haciéndome pasar por un asesino quien piensa que es mejor que nadie solo porque va en una escuela de gran prestigio" luego añadió con rencor" ¡Y sin mencionar que eres un pésimo hermano también!"

Los ojos de Tadashi se agrandaron y su ira también. "¡Tú puedes pensar todo lo que quieras, peor no me importa. Eres un persona sin vergüenza que solo hace lo que quiere!"

"¡Eso no es verdad! Grito Hiro "¡Tu ni siquiera sabes por lo que pase después de que pensé que estabas muerto!

"Como sea, ese no es mi problema" Tadashi le dio la espalda fríamente s du hermano. Hiro se cruzó de brazos.

Desde la distancia el equipo veía a los dos hermanos pasar de una discusión amable a una agresiva. Sabían que algo no iba bien

"¿Qué he hecho yo por ti?" le demando Hiro lleno de angustia. "¡Yo… yo he esto equivocado sobre ti!

"¡Tú eres el único quien ha estado equivocado!" grito Tadashi "Tu viste el video, escuchaste mis motivos, pero todavía está ciego ante la verdad que estaba ante ti" Paro por un momento, miró fijamente a su hermano"… supongo que fue mi error por no matarte cuanto antes.

Algo en el interior de Hiro se rompió: Tadashi había ido muy lejos. El escucho a Baymax acercarse.

"Baymax," dijo entre dientes. "Destrúyelo."

"Mi programación no me permite herir a ningún ser humano" dijo

"No más," Hiro le dijo a él cuándo toco el pecho de Baymax y abrió el panel de acceso

"Estas volviendo en contra el robot de tu hermano, Hiro? Dijo Tadashi en voz baja, mostrando en su rostro indignación.

"Tu… no eres mi hermano" replico Hiro

Baymax intento razonar con él. "Esto no es lo que.." el resto de sus palabras murieron tan pronto como Hiro removió el chip de enfermero. Y tomo el mando el chip de batalla haciendo la visión de Baymax de tornar roja"

¡Hazlo, Baymax! ¡Destrúyelo!" le ordeno Hiro.

"¡No!" Gogo grito así como los demás corrieron para detenerlos.

Antes de que Baymax pudiera lanzar su puño, Tadashi calmadamente dijo "Baymax. Detente"

De pronto, Baymax quedo congela. Hiro quedo en shock.

"¿Que…?"

"Ohh, Hiro," Tadashi sonrió oscuramente. "Lo olvidaste, ¿tu quien crees que invento a Baymax?". Yo cree un sistema en su programación en el que él solo obedecería el sonido de mi voz, y de nadie más.

Tadashi entonces recordó su misión que le encargo el Profesor Callaghan, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Esta vez, su estúpido pequeño hermano y sus mejores amigos no lo podrían detener. Levanto un dedo a Hiro. No había remordimiento ni amor en su corazón, solo había odio y furia.

**"Baymax…**_**Destrúyelo**_**."**


End file.
